Fiebre
by xOikawaii
Summary: Takao tiene fiebre y Shin-chan va a cuidarlo. [Esto es más PWP que nada, solo quería escribirle algo a Takao por su cumple]


**Kuroko no basket _NO me pertenece._**

* * *

 _Ding dong_

El timbre en la casa de Takao sonaba mientras tras unos segundos la hermana menor de este abría la puerta, el peli verde que se encontraba ahí esperando, saludó cortésmente a la chica y esta le dejo pasar, el mayor entro a la casa y directamente se fue al cuarto de Takao (sabia que no había nadie ahí más que Takao y su hermana, así que no tenía caso avisar que estaba ahí)

-...Te ves terrible...

-Ay Shin-chan tú siempre tan amable...- decía el peli negro mientras tosía levemente -¿pero qué te trae por aquí? Dime.

-Me estuviste molestando como una hora y media para que viniera a verte porque estabas enfermo...

-¡Y si viniste! De pronto te has vuelto más considerado Shin-chan, que bueno~

El peli verde rodo los ojos y se acercó hasta la cama del peli negro y poso una mano en la frente de este para verificar que tuviera fiebre (o si estaba fingiendo o algo)

-Definitivamente tienes fiebre- _nanodayo_.

-Si no me dices ni me doy cuenta, pero bueno, ahora que estás aquí deberías ser buen novio y cuidarme mientras estoy enfermo.- decía mientras volvía a toser un poco más fuerte

Midorima se sonrojó levemente pero hizo como que se acomodaba las gafas para disimularlo un poco.

-No digas tonterías, Takao, no voy hacer tal cosa, además podría enfermarme yo también.

-Pero Shin-chan ya estás aquí, anda, además si te enfermas entonces te cuido yo.

-... Porque no le dices a tu hermana...

-¡Estás loco! No voy a molestarla, seguramente está escribiendo cuentitos o algo para la página esa de _Fanfiction_ que tanto le gusta, siempre que la interrumpo se enoja muchísimo- y probablemente ahorita deba estar escribiendo _MidoTaka_ , no se, es solo una idea -Además, las cosas que acostumbra a leer ahí no son precisamente bonitas.- y ha de escribir _lemon_ de ellos dos también

El peli verde alzo una ceja en señal de duda, pero pues bueno, ni para sorprenderse tanto, después de todo la chica era hermana menor de Takao, ha saber qué cosas escribía esa chiquilla, no iba a preguntar más sobre el tema.

-Como sea, ya te dije que no voy a cuidarte ni nada- Si, Midorima, viniste caminando de tu casa aquí para dejarle bien claro que _no_ le vas a cuidar, ajá. Takao fruncio levemente las cejas

-... Shin-chan, prepárame una sopa.

Ese Takao era el puto colmo

-Que no.

-Shin-chan, prepárame una sopa _por favor_.

-Te he dicho que no.

-Shin-chan, prepárame una sopa _por favor_ , _por favoooor_.

-¿Me estás escuchando, si quiera?

-... _Por_ _favor_ , _por_ _favoooooor_?

Y pues bueno, ahí estaba, en la cocina de la casa de Takao, preparándole una sopa (instantánea) porque tampoco es que se fuera a esforzar o algo para hacerle la sopa a ese idiota (y tampoco es que supiera cocinar mucho) y Midorima se iba a quedar ahí un rato hasta que la sopa _HIRVIERA_ así a lo mejor a Takao se le quemaba la lengua se le hinchaba y dejaba de hablar un maldito _minuto_. Si, Midorima a veces puede planificar malvados y elaborados planes como aquel. En fin, termino de hacerle la sopa y se la llevó al cuarto de Takao en una bandejita y todo.

-Gracias, Shin-chan~

Midorima gruñó algo así como un " _de_ _nada_ " y Takao probó la sopa, y si, estaba caliente, pero pues nada que no pudiera soportar, de hecho, estaba muy contento, porque ¡estaba probando una comida que (medio) preparo Shin-chan! Bueno, que él sabía que Shin-chan no sabia cocinar muy bien, pero oye, que el esfuerzo y la intención es lo que importa, y de menos no le enveneno la sopa.

-Por cierto, ya has tomado un medicamento o algo?

-¿Eh? De ninguna manera, los medicamentos saben horrible.

-Bakao, si no tomas un medicamento nunca se te quitara la fiebre- dijo Midorima exasperado

-¡Pero saben feo!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? ¿Un medicamento para niños?- Face Palm de Midorima

-Esos... No saben tan mal...- dijo haciendo un puchero

Midorima le miró feo. Y después de estar peleando por eso como una hora, Shin-chan logró hacer que Takao se tomará de una maldita vez el medicamento. ¡Muy bien Midorima! Has desbloqueado el logro "Hacer que Takao me haga puto caso y haga algo responsable"

-Shin-chan, tengo frío.

-Pues tápate- _nanodayo_.

-Pues abrázame, entonces.

-...Ni lo pienses...- decía al mismo tiempo que el peli negro se levanto de la cama para ir a darle un abrazo, el Peli verde al ver sus intenciones, se alejó para que no lo alcanzará

-¡Shin-chan! Ven, déjate querer.- decía mientras se volvía acercar para intentar darle un abrazo otra vez

-¡Ya te dije que si te me acercas me podrías contagiar!- o peor aún, le podía corresponder el _abrazo_

-Shin-chaaaaan.

Y después de jugar un rato más al alcánzame si puedes, Takao logró alcanzar al peli verde, y ahora los dos estaban abrazados y medió recostados en la cama, por decir algo, Takao estaba medio encima de Midorima con la cara entre su cuello y hombro, el peli verde iba a protestar algo e iba a decirle que se le quitara de encima pero noto que el peli negro ya se había quedado dormido o se estaba haciendo, Midorima no lo podría adivinar, al final decidió no pelear y quedarse así como estaba, al final y _como_ _quien no quiere la cosa_ también se quedo dormido.

El peli verde abrió los ojos con parsimonia, de pronto al despertar sintió un leve calambre en su brazo, volteo a ver, y se encontró con la cabeza de Takao recostada en su brazo, mientras esté dormía plácidamente, este ya no tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, al parecer la _fiebre_ se le había quitado, luego volteo a ver el reloj de la pared y eran las 12:45, las 12:45 del día 21, o sea que ya era _el cumpleaños_ de peli negro que tenía recostado a un lado, el peli verde se giró y jaló más hacia si a Takao, le dio un pequeño _beso_ en los labios, y para ser francos no era la primera vez que este le robaba un beso mientras el otro se encontraba dormido, hasta podría decirse que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, pero en fin, después de darle el beso le susurró algo así como un " _Feliz cumpleaños_ - _nanodayo_ " y se volvió a quedar dormido.

 _Omake~_

-... Te dije que me iba a enfermar...- decía el peli verde después toser

-Y yo te dije que te iba a cuidar ¿no?- decía el pelinegro mientras traía una bandejita con un plato de sopa caliente hasta la cama del peli verde

-¿Tu hiciste...- dijo mientras miraba despectivamente el plato de sopa -.. Eso?

-Si, pero yo se se cocinar, así que no te va a saber feo, te lo prometo

El peli verde acepto el plato a regañadientes, y en realidad... Takao cosinaba bien, o sea no lo iba a decir en voz alta porque pues mi niño es Tsundere

-¿Ya te diste cuenta Shin-chan? Hasta ahora no te has quejado mucho, lo cual es señal de que estoy haciendo un bien mi trabajo

Midorima rodo los ojos, pero Takao tenía razón, no estaba del todo tan maaaal

-Es más hasta si quieres también te abrazó y me quedo a dormir como tu lo hiciste cuando me cuidaste

-...Y-ya te dije me iba a marchar pero me quede dormido y..- y antes de que Midorima se inventara el peor pretexto de su vida, Takao se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Y como a Takao le valen las quejas de Shin-chan obviamente se quedo a dormir ahí también.

* * *

Hace algunos dias alguien me dijo que hoy era el cumple de Takao y yo asi de : oMG tengo que escribir algo

y se me ocurrió esto, ojala y haya quedado bonis bonis

si les gusto agradecería muchísimo que me escribieran un Review o algo así, en fin, nos leemos bbs


End file.
